


There's Always Tomorrow

by bbumblebbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Changbin is Soft, Changbin is frustrated, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gyu, Kisses, M/M, but it's not a lot of angst, chan is soft, jisung is there for like a minute, only one kiss though, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee
Summary: Changbin is struggling to write lyrics for this next comeback. Chan is there to give him cuddles and so is Gyu I guess.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	There's Always Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1301

Stray Kids were progressively getting more popular as they continued to release music and every single one of the members were excited for their future. However, Changbin was getting a little stressed over their upcoming comeback. They were getting new songs finished at a pretty good pace, but the late nights in the studio were starting to really stress his brain out. 

“Binnie hyung?” Jisung called from his spot on their studio couch. Changbin looked up when the youngest of the three called for him and hummed in response. “You okay? You keep spacing out. Need a break?” Jisung had his fair share of breaks when he got stressed with writing so he always made sure everyone else took breaks when they seemed a little tense. 

“No, Sungie, I’m fine. Thank you, though.” Jisung just nodded and shrugged before getting back to his writing. Chan hadn’t even noticed the two talking behind him. Too busy editing a song to really pay attention to them. Changbin refrained from letting out a sigh as he looked down at his notebook. The words were starting to look foreign to him and they didn’t make much sense. It was really starting to frustrate him, but he didn’t let it show. He didn’t want to worry his friends and so he continued writing down words that just looked like nothing to him. Wanting to make it look like he was getting stuff done. 

“Bin?” Chan had finally called after another few hours. They had been cooped up inside of the studio since that morning and it was nearing 10:30 at night. Chan had sent Jisung home an hour ago. The youngest getting sleepy and nearly face planting off the couch and onto the floor. “I think it’s time to go.” Changbin shook his head.

“No, I need to finish this.” His words came out in a mumble and to him, he almost sounded how his words looked. 

“There’s always tomorrow. It’s getting late and we’ve spent enough time here today.” Chan was right, but Changbin just shook his head once again. 

“Another hour, hyung? Please? You don’t have to wait up for me.” Changbin finally looked up from the words on his page. He blinked a little bit and sighed when he was finally able to focus on something for once. For the first time that night he was able to see a clear image. That image being Chan’s tired face. 

“Fine.” Chan sighed and Changbin gave him a thankful smile. “But I’m going to be upset if you’re not back in an hour.” The younger boy nodded. 

“I promise I’ll be back by at least 11:40.” Changbin smiled. Chan smiled back, he couldn’t be upset with Changbin. Well, he wasn’t truly upset, but they had been spending the last few days in the studio and he hoped that Changbin wasn’t overworking himself. Chan had done that multiple times and the outcomes were never pleasant. 

“Okay, I’m holding you to that.” Chan leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the top of the younger boy's head before backing up. He grabbed his things and then finally, Changbin was alone. He sort of felt bad, the feeling of guilt pooling inside of him when Chan kissed him. He knew he should’ve gone home, too. He needed to take a break, but he wanted to see if he could fix up the lyrics and make them make at least a little bit more sense. He spent a lot of time erasing, rewriting, and scrapping lyrics throughout the hour. Finally, by the end of the night, he was pretty satisfied with his work. 

“Not completely fixed, but it’s good for now.” He smiled down at the book before closing it and packing his things up in his bag. The walk back to the dorms wasn’t so bad although he could feel his exhaustion creep up on him as he got closer and closer to home. 

Upon entering the dorms, Changbin smiled tiredly at the kitchen light still on so he wasn’t left in the dark. He slipped off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen. He knew he needed to eat, but he wasn’t awake enough for it. Instead, he decided on drinking some water and then heading for his room. Changbin figured that Chan had gone to be seeing as he wasn’t anywhere that Changbin could see. 

Changbin sat on his bed and sighed. Quiet as to not wake any of the other sleeping members. He didn’t really want to change out of his clothes. His body just wasn’t up for moving that much. Instead he grabbed Gyu and sat back on his bed. Getting comfortable was a slight problem. The fact that he was wearing jeans instead of sweats was a part of it, but the jumbled words his brain had him see just wouldn’t disappear. He closed his eyes to try and force himself to sleep, but after a while he opened them back up. Giving up on trying to rest, he sat up and headed out of the room. 

He took his time walking to the living room. He had lots of time to kill if he wasn’t gonna be able to sleep so what was the point of rushing, right? He sat down on the couch with a sigh once he reached it and pulled Gyu close to his chest. The night just wasn’t on his side and Changbin really wished he would taken Jisung’s suggestion and took a break.

“Changbin?” Said boy lifted his head and turned to look behind him.

“Oh hyung. I thought you were sleeping.” Chan made his way into the living room and took the spot next to Changbin. “Was I being too loud?” The eldest shook his head and just pulled Changbin into his side. 

“Can’t sleep?” Changbin nodded. It was quiet for a moment. Only their breathing could be heard in the otherwise deadly silent room. “Okay, come on.” Chan said after another minute of silence and stood up, pulling Changbin with him. He made a little noise of confusion, but Chan just gave him a soft smile before grabbing his hand and leading him to his own room. Changbin didn’t resist and just let himself be pulled along to Chan’s room. Once they were inside Chan left Changbin's side to head to his wardrobe. He pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of sweats before handing them over to the younger boy. 

“Oh, that’s okay.” Changbin tried to give them back, but Chan shook his head. Changbin didn’t want to change. It was simple as not having the motivation to, but he didn’t want to tell Chan that. It was silly. 

“Would you like some help?” Chan had said it jokingly, but when Changbin said nothing and instead looked away from the older with tears in his eyes, realization hit Chan hard. “Come here.” He whispered and Changbin obeyed after a moment of hesitation. He sat Changbin down on the bed and carefully moved Gyu to the side. He helped Changbin out of his shirt and jeans and slowly dressed him in his clothes. Changbin sighed and sniffled at the comfortable feeling making Chan smile.

“Thank you.” Changbin mumbled and grabbed Gyu back into his arms.

“It’s no problem, Binnie. Now come here.” Chan moved up higher on the bed and under his covers. Changbin followed and squeezed in between Chan and the wall. Chan wrapped his arms around the smaller male and Changbin snuggled closer to his chest with Gyu squished between them. “Wanna talk about it now or tomorrow?” Chan whispered, his lips touching Changbin’s forehead lightly as he spoke.

“Tomorrow please.” Changbin whispered back and closed his eyes, hiding away in Chan’s embrace. 

“Alright, tomorrow then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this today with the help of some friends picking the ship !! Decided to post it here so I hope it's good. Kudos and comments are appreciated :D
> 
> Twitter + Insta: moominlix


End file.
